parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Domestic Goat
Because of its long history of domestication, there are many different breeds of goat (Capra aegagrus hircus). Different breeds can have many different attributes. Typically, adults weigh 45 kg and be 64 cm tall. C. hircus is 1150 to 1700 mm in length. However, weight can vary between 9 and 113 kg and height can vary between 26 and 107 cm in different breeds. Goats are sexually dimorphic. Males have a beard, horns, a rank odor, and are generally larger than the females. The odor stems from sex glands. The horns are hollow, and grow either scimitar or corkscrew. The hair is generally straight, however some breeds have a wool undercoat. Coat color varies, and can be black, white, red, and brown. Color patterns include solid color, spotted, striped, blended shades, and facial stripes. The nose can be either straight or convex. European breeds have erect ears and Indian breeds do not. The LaMancha breed has no external ear. The tail is short and curved upward. The average heart rate for goats is 83 beats per minute, and the body temperature is 103.6 degrees F. Goats is born with 6 lower incisors and by 4 weeks old have a full set of milk teeth consisting of the 6 lower incisors and 24 molars. The upper jaw does not develop milk teeth, rather it has bony plates to articulate with the lower teeth. Gallery Goats.jpg Goat_LG.jpg Billy and Mandy - S7E07 - Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure -IcyFlamez-.avi snapshot 01.12.02 -2016.08.28 20.18.57-.jpg PPG Goats.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) EEnE Goat.jpg|Ed, Edd n Eddy (1999-2009) BatB Goats.png|Beauty and the Beast (1991) fox-hound2-disneyscreencaps.com-4493.jpg|The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-373.jpg|The Black Cauldron (1985) TLG Goat.png TTTE Goat.png Fantasia 2000 Goats.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-22.jpg Animal Jam Goat.png Dexter's Lab Goats.jpg TN Goat.png Germur_rock_dog.png|Rock Dog (2016) Lupe the Goat.png|Ferdinand (2017) Lupe ferdinand.png Lupe-ferdinand-29.1.jpg Cats Don't Dance Goats.png|Cats Don't Dance (1997) Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Goat.png alvin-roadchip-disneyscreencaps.com-3750.jpg Goat.PNG MGPaM Goat.png Alphabet Train.jpg African Elephant Drowning In A Huge Flood Caused by the Hurricane with Lots Of Strong Gusting Winds and Heavy Rain.png Land Mammals of Africa and Land Reptiles Of Africa Drowning In the Huge Flood Caused by the Deadliest Hurricane.png DrHornbender.png Leapfrog Elephant.jpg Goats Vs Rhinoceroses.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) African Elephants Gorillas Rhinoceroses and Hippopotamuses.jpg Maisy Eddy Elephant.png SitBC_Goat.png Smallfoot-Goat.jpg Schoolhouse rock four legged zoo animals 2.png Agent_G.png 20181030 160224.jpg Batw 001 goat.png G2.png Star meets Domestic Goat.png Chowder meets Domestic Goat.png Nigel the Nubian Goat.jpeg Goat, Domestic (Stanley).png|Stanley (2001-2004) ox-tales-s01e100-goat.jpg ox-tales-s01e102-goat.jpg ox-tales-s01e098-goat.jpg Domestic Goat.JPG screenie.simpsons.can.jpg Dd-1941-09-12-goat.png|Old MacDonald Duck (1941) PPGZ_Goats.png Evan Almighty Goats.png Scout's Safari Goat.png|Scout's Safari (2002-2004) ANA Goat.jpeg Simpsons Goat.jpg Allmogeget_016_1280_top_desktop.jpg TLH Goat.jpg Dva rgget top desktop.png Kid-in-baby-animals-from-disney-discovery-series.jpg|Baby Animals by Disneyland Records (1984) Goat-wildlife-park-2.jpg Griff-SonicSaTaM.png 68464026-9CC9-4785-81E3-47EBAC5FE705.jpeg Goat wtpk.png Ribbits-riddles-goat.png Goat, Domestic.jpg Mickey meets domestic goat.png Nubian Goat.jpg Dd-1941-09-12-goat.png Gertie Goat.jpg Jeb The Goat.gif Jeb.jpg Cranston Goat.jpg Griff-SonicSaTaM.png SML Goat.png|SuperMarioLogan (2007-2017) Webb Goat.png Domestic-goat-zoo-2-animal-park.jpg Beast Boy as a Goat.png Grey domestic goat.jpg Gumby Goat.png Akron Zoo Goat.png Baby-bach-vhs-3.png SDZ TV Series Goat.png|The Zoo: San Diego (2019-) LTWR BW Goat.jpg|Leo the Wildlife Ranger (Black and White) LTWR Brown Goat.jpg|Leo the Wildlife Ranger (Brown) Zoboomafoo Goat.png|Zoboomafoo (1999-2001) Racing Stripes Goat.png|Racing Stripes (2005) Bleat.png Nursery Tracks Goat.png Animal Sounds Song Goat.png Baby Time Goat.png MagicBox Goat.png CBeebies Goat.jpeg Bonny Wondy Goat.png Appu Goat.png KPS Goat.png Flamingos Bears Pigs Giraffes Elk Monkeys Fox Rhinos Hippos ELephants Doves Skunk Duck Yaks Ostrichs Penguins Zebras Kangaroos Gator Deer Cows Frog Owl Chickens Snakes Goats Tigers Giraffes Emus Parrots Hyraxs.png Stanley Online Game Farm Animals.png Goat.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? G.U.M.B.A.L.L..jpeg Books 2ED9373A-E7E7-4421-AE9C-C25F1433302A.jpeg 1B0BBEC0-42F3-4FD6-90C1-1F814A81522B.jpeg 3891E54F-4D5C-4692-9A18-185C9C59173C.jpeg 20AC7354-5A0C-4C2F-B84D-50F6BAE8716F.jpeg 08BCF3F8-8850-4B16-8A63-22D60BAFF826.jpeg 3CE1E70D-364A-4796-B480-F605D6D1B510.jpeg 05C1A868-F18F-41EA-9313-17F1399BA0B9.jpeg 222C7581-EE4D-4300-B321-3C4EA0BC6641.jpeg 4BD7AEFA-5302-4C26-ACCB-6E344B4BCAEF.jpeg IMG 3129.JPG CDE2D698-37F1-4541-B48B-C2CB8B36D4C2.jpeg 5560FF08-9AB7-4647-B986-6C28E4B1E056.jpeg Goat usborne my first thousand words.png See Also * Wild Goat (The ancestor of this species) Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Domestic Animals Category:Bovids Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Home on the Range Animals Category:The Fox and the Hound Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Beauty and the Beast Animals Category:The Black Cauldron Animals Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Hercules Animals Category:Jurassic Park Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:Despicable Me Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Ferdinand Animals Category:Zathura Animals Category:The Nutshack Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Swiss Family Robinson Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Animals Category:Rock Dog Animals Category:Quest for Camelot Animals Category:Racing Stripes Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:The Three Caballeros Animals Category:The Sword in the Stone Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Barbosatoons Animals Category:The Wild Life Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Barbozatoons Animals Category:Steven Universe Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:The Missing Lynx Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Pleistocene Park Animals Category:The Star Animals Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Dino Island Animals Category:The Tale of the Fox Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Max Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:The Raccoons Animals Category:Carson Dellosa Animals Category:Superbook Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:The Ten Commandments Animals Category:Dino D-Day Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:Percola Animals Category:The Wacky World of Tex Avery Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Nature Cat Animals Category:The Life of Pi Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Pecola Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Wildwood Wildlife Park Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:Pet Dictionary Animals Category:Flying Frogs and Walking Fish Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Disenchantment Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Game of Thrones Animals Category:Smallfoot Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Roar (1981) Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:Danny Phantom Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:Corneil and Bernie Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Maya and Miguel Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:El Tigre The Adventures of Manny Rivera Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Peter Rabbit Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Eric Carle's Animals Animals Animals Category:Ginjer L. Clarke Animals Category:Fake Out Animals Category:Eyewitness Juniors Animals Category:Amazing Animal Disguises (Eyewitness Juniors) Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Super Why Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:Ribbit's Riddles Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:Red Dead Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Peanuts Animals Category:Skansen Animals Category:Tractor Supply Animals Category:Animal Farm Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Bambi Animals Category:Cars Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Timmy Time Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:Shaun the Sheep Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Potter Park Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne First Thousand Words Animals Category:Rural Ramblings Animals Category:Marvel Animals Category:Farmyard Animals Category:Dawn of Man Animals Category:Creature Comforts Animals Category:Meet the marching smithereens animals Category:Akron Zoo Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Animal Adventure Park Animals Category:Seneca Park Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Gumby Animals Category:Natural Bridge Zoo Animals Category:Richard Scarry Animals Category:Who Eats Orange Animals Category:The Zoo: San Diego Animals Category:Leo the Wildlife Ranger Animals Category:The Little Rascals Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Rabbids Invasion Animals Category:The Legend of Korra Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Doctor Dolittle Animals Category:Seton Academy Animals